


To wish or not to wish

by RukiaSR



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Of destiny and fate and all that stuff, Romance, Shooting Stars, at first unrequited love, how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaSR/pseuds/RukiaSR
Summary: For someone who dislikes sappy things, it never crossed Hongbin's mind to await for a shooting star to appear in front of his eyes. Neither that he would find out that the best and worst things in life happen at the most unexpected time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chabin that was a result of a challenge/prompt that the writing club I am part of posted :). I hope you guys like-this is going to be posted in parts :)

It is really late at night, the sky is a mix of different hues of blues and blacks and is decorated with thousands of little lights that gaze back at everyone who is glancing at them from any part of the world where night has fallen. One of those people is Lee Hongbin, though he didn’t know he would be out at almost midnight. He really didn’t mean to be gazing at the starry sky this night and truly has no idea of how he let his hoobae, friend and roommate suddenly drag him out of their room in a rush and without paying attention to any of his complaints.

 

Hongbin sighs, it is too late to start ranting and even if he did, the younger boy wouldn’t listen at all to him and would toss his words aside with a cheeky smirk, “Oh c’mon hyung” Hongbin hears him mutter, “I am doing this for you”

 

_For me? Right,_  Hongbin wants to scoff but he lets out an unamused laugh instead that makes the younger of the two grin in reply.

 

It all started with a “Hyung! Let’s go out! I just read on twitter there are many stars out tonight” and it ended with him being dragged out of their place, “A shooting star could show up”

 

Hongbin didn’t know what to make of it, the idea of going out of his room almost at midnight just because of some assumption that a shooting star could possibly, quite probably pass by just because there were many stars out today sounded extremely cheesy in every possible way.

 

But he is out, in the cold, standing in the middle of a park near the building he lives at. His denim jacket draped over his shoulders, covering his short sleeved black shirt while he is still wondering why he hadn’t just put it on properly, “Han Sanghyuk” Hongbin pronounces the younger’s name while glaring at him.

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“When is your shooting star going to show up? I am cold, I have classes earlier than you, I haven’t finished my assignments because of this and--”

 

“Chill, just chill, it will show up eventually even if we have to stand here in this park all night” he hears Sanghyuk rapidly speaking as he seems eager to watch the events unfold in front of his eyes, as if he was truly certain that the star he wishes for will appear tonight.

 

Hongbin just rolls his eyes.

 

_‘Chill’,_  Sanghyuk says, ‘ _chill’_. Like he was stressed out all the time or something. Surely, he can be blunt at times, at times too straightforward and yeah at times he can’t chill but Sanghyuk makes it sound like he wasn’t ever calm. Like his natural state of being was “can’t-ever-chill-Lee-Hongbin”. However, Hongbin does have a lot on his mind, a turbulence of thoughts that make him stay up at night tossing and turning while trying to bury them in the depths of his mind.

 

“I mean,” Hongbin begins as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, placing both hands on his elbows to try and warm himself up a bit in the cold air of the night, “You really want me to stand here, all night, just because you assume some shooting star will show up… because you read on twitter that the sky was full of these beautiful lights and all?” when he turns his head to the side to look at Sanghyuk, the immediate answer he gets is a nod. Just a simple nod that makes him want to facepalm on the spot.

 

And his own reply is to roll his eyes and groan, “I don’t know how, but you are doing my assignments if we stay here for nothing” he knows he is in a different year than Sanghyuk, but he will still make him do his work if his little silly idea affects his grades.

 

“Hyung, come on, don’t behave like you don’t want to see it” Hyuk pouts and Hongbin kinda wants to cringe but he shakes his head no rapidly and takes a step back.

 

“I don’t”

 

“Do not try to convince me otherwise, Hongbin-hyung”

 

“I don’t believe in those things” he shrugs as he embraces himself even more, and at the same time he is cursing his ripped jeans on his mind. They are making him feel cold and he’d rather be on his bed, typing his assignment on his laptop. Warm and comfy.

 

“I am doing this for my lovesick, hyung” Hongbin raises an eyebrow, he has to be kidding. This really must be a joke.

 

“Say what?” he sees a victorious smirk on Sanghyuk’s face now that his sudden statement has captured all of Hongbin’s attention.

 

“Since you aren’t confessing to hyung, I thought maybe the stars would help” when hearing this Hongbin doesn’t know whether to laugh hysterically at the mention of stars granting him a wish, or to panic at the mention of his little growing crush at his hyung, who happens to live in the flat right in front of theirs. He would go for the former though, since he is finding the whole being granted a wish hilarious-and he finds many things hilarious on a daily basis so laughing wouldn’t be out of place. Add that to the fact that Hyuk is treating him like a high-school girl in love and Hongbin will start cringing at any moment.

 

But his system panics instead, “What crush are you talking about?!” he snaps, how could he possibly know about it? Though Hongbin knows that Sanghyuk is his roommate and friend, he just didn’t know that he had become that obvious in the eyes of Hyuk. Surely there have been times he has stopped his morning routine and has opened the curtains of his room just to check if his hyung was there, getting ready to head off to college with them even if he is on his last year. He can’t deny that at times he pretends to be arriving late just to see him one last time before heading inside his flat. And there is no way to ignore the fact that at times he invites him over for coffee knowing how much he likes it. He couldn’t be THAT obvious he believed.

 

He guessed wrong. Now his little secret seems to be out. He is starting to get paranoid in front of Sanghyuk as his eyes are filled with curiosity and the acknowledgement that he had successfully made Hongbin react that way, “What crush? Your crush on Taekwoon-hyung of course! Think I haven’t noticed?”

 

_I am screwed,_ that is all Hongbin is thinking right now, he doesn’t want it to be known that he sorta has had this crush on Taekwoon for a few months now. But he can’t help but to become a bit of a mess when he hears the older talk, and it gets to him when he feels he can’t control his emotions. Plus, he is entirely sure that his cheeks and ears are giving him away-he is already blushing.

 

‘ _What a way to confirm it’_ Hongbin thinks, accompanied by a sigh filled with defeat, and just accepting the fact he couldn’t hide his feelings that well and he had failed in a totally epic way. Suddenly the night doesn’t seem so chilly anymore, it must be that he is feeling warm because of blushing and he is just glad that he is not out on broad daylight and that there is no one but the two of them in this park.

 

“And you dragged me out of our place just so…?”

 

“So your wishes come true, Hongbin-hyung”

 

“A star won’t do anything and besides! It is not like I want him to know…” his gaze lands everywhere but on Sanghyuk’s eyes and he just wishes this childish thing to be soon over. After this, he is probably not doing his assignment.

 

Sanghyuk wants to answer him, retort his claims and prove Hongbin wrong like he himself had experienced something like that before but instead, glances at the sky for a few seconds. He blinks quite rapidly a few times and when he stops, Hongbin can see his eyes open wide and a happy grin showing on his face, “Hongbin-hyung up there!”

 

“I am not falling for this Hyogi” Hyuk suddenly grabs Hongbin by the shoulders and makes him turn around as he points at the sky. Hongbin quickly looks up and is surprised when indeed he sees a shooting star showing up, crossing the sky with an unknown direction to him, but it gives him a sort of warm feeling he hadn’t ever felt before. Hongbin believes he can try something cliché for once so he immediately closes his eyes in a haste as tradition goes. Maybe he can obtain something from this random moment in life.

 

“Make a wish! I will too!”

 

Hongbin isn’t sure if what he is wishing for is okay or even close to being alright, he is completely sure it is silly to leave up to a wish something he himself could do but refrains from doing. But his heart can’t help but to say _“That I can make my feelings known to Jung Taekwoon, that I can muster the courage and tell Taekwoon-hyung I have a crush on him”_. Cheesy he knows, corny, cringeworthy, but a wish that is filled with nothing but pure feelings nonetheless. His pure feelings in his heart that are a result of that little crush that makes his heart skip a beat even if it is difficult for him to admit.

 

“Did you make your wish?” he hears Sanghyuk ask and his only reply is a nod accompanied by a smile that makes his dimples show up. For some reason, doing that made him feel calmer and at ease. At least for a few.

 

“So, what did you wish for?” Hongbin gasps in shock, bewilderment even. Did Sanghyuk really ask that? He knew well what he had asked for but he really just had to make that question? Hongbin shakes his head. Can’t believe this at all, but it is Han Sanghyuk we are talking about, he is going to tease the hell out of Hongbin until he comes clean about it and admits that his wish was for Taekwoon to know about his crush, “Tell me, Hongbin-hyung, out loud”

 

“No”

 

“Hyung, c’mon!” a light push on the back to try to get him to talk, Hongbin tries to hold in his laughter at this scene. He really feels silly at this moment, like a high school kid too afraid to confess.

 

“I am not going to tell you, do you want it to come true or not? Didn’t you say you were doing this for me?”

 

“Yeah but I want to hear it from you!” an attack follows, not a physical one per se, but a tickle attack, Hongbin is trying to get the younger boy off of him his body jumps trying to avoid the tickling and before he knows it, he is being thrown towards the grass like a ragdoll. Landing on his side and trying really hard to be able to breathe steadily again. It doesn’t hurt him, in fact for some reason he enjoys it, “Tell me or I will throw you again”

 

“Yah Han Sanghyuk, you are unbelievable” Hongbin says as he brings both hands to his face, gasping for air and trying to stop his laughter, “I am not telling you”, that does it, Hyuk crouches down and attacks Hongbin again, he is really trying a lot to slap his roommate’s hands away, “I am not telling you” Hongbin repeats as his voice gets louder with every single word that escapes his lips.

 

“Not telling me what”

 

“I am not saying that I have a crush on Taekwoon-hyung!”

 

But the moment he says those words while his eyes are shut tight, he suddenly notices there isn’t any tickling any longer, it has come to a halt. He is confused at the sudden turn this has taken and he opens his eyes to see Sanghyuk staring up while his eyes are opened wide and his mouth slightly agape. He doesn’t understand what has prompted Hyuk to stop this little game they were playing but whatever it was is now somehow feeling him with dread. A dread he is not enjoying feeling in the slightest.

 

He gulps and is concerned at the lack of words from his normally loud friend, for some reason though his eyes are telling him not to look up. Like a warning, as though his own body was warning him and not allowing him to take control.

 

“Hongbinnie…?” he hears a voice pronounce his name softly, like a whisper-a type of sound he is just used to hearing everyday, a type of sound that at times melts his heart as much as he doesn’t want to admit to himself. A tune that is filled with questions, thousands of them and even if it is only one word that has been uttered, Hongbin feels as if he had suddenly been given a 2 hour lecture with no break. As though the weight of the whole world had suddenly fallen upon his shoulders, and just the mere mention of his name feels like a stab.

 

_Crap_ , his mind finally reacts, he shuts his eyes tight and bites on his bottom lip. _Such a rapidly granted wish_ , he thinks, “Taekwoon-hyung…” he hears Sanghyuk utter with concern in his voice. He didn’t need this confirmation, he knew it was Taekwoon-he just wouldn’t confuse his voice. But in the back of his mind, Hongbin had wished for a split second it all was a result of his imagination.

 

“I heard you two leaving your flat and I got worried you weren’t coming back so…” Taekwoon says, Hongbin still doesn’t want to look at him at all, he’d rather be buried six feet under right now than listen to whatever words Taekwoon is going to say to him, he really feels like he is going crazy. He prays Taekwoon hasn’t heard his claims of his love for him but he knows it is futile. From the tone of Taekwoon’s voice he knows pretty well that his hyung has listened to and processed the information--in the case it is even possible to process that your hoobae and friend has just proclaimed a crush on you obviously.

 

Sanghyuk stutters when he answers the oldest of the three, “Sorry for worrying you, we just went stargazing and… stuff”

 

Hongbin suddenly can’t stand the stressing situation he is in and he quickly rises to his feet, dusting off his jeans and quickly turning around on his heels, avoiding Taekwoon’s strong gaze that is eager to ask him many things, “I’m going back home, I’ll see you around there Hyuk-ah, night Taekwoon-hyung”

 

He is about to leave the place, embarrassment is filling him in a way he doesn’t like but if he had previously wanted to be with Taekwoon constantly, now he just wishes to vanish on the spot, “Hongbin-ah” but his steps freeze when Taekwoon calls out his name and that makes Hongbin gulp hard. He has a feeling where this is going but he’d rather not think about it--he really doesn’t want to give much thought to this because he can kind of infer what is going to happen just now.

 

“Um, I’ll leave you two for a bit” Hyuk says before he dashes off the place, leaving them both alone.

 

_Well thank you Sanghyuk_ , Hongbin just wishes he could rant on and on just how all of this was a bad idea. Bad from wherever angle you saw it.

 

“Um…” He hears Taekwoon utter, “Hongbin, can we talk?”

 

_‘Anything but that question’_ , Hongbin wants to say-he had no idea his feelings were going to be discovered like this. He had thought of the many ways he could have said those words to him, “I think I like you hyung”, while bringing Taekwoon his daily coffee? perhaps by gifting him a pet since he liked cats a lot? Or maybe playing hero when Hyuk suddenly decides to tease the coffee addict hyung and starts throwing him around. But no, Taekwoon had to find out this way-overhearing him this way and it was nothing but embarrassing, “I think we’d..better not, sorry you heard all that”

 

Hongbin isn’t even facing Taekwoon, he doesn’t want to because all he wants to is to run away right now, “Hongbin-look I..”

 

“I know” he nods, he is sharp enough to notice what Taekwoon is going to say to him, “You don’t like me that way- sorry you found out like that”

 

“I just…” he feels a bit of hesitation on the older boy’s voice, if he could just reject him immediately it would be appreciated-Hongbin doesn’t want to deal with this situation anymore, he knew it before hand, that it was a bad idea to open up, “I just think I have a crush on someone else, that’s all”

 

_Of course_ , thinks Hongbin,  _of course how could he not?_ “Oh…”

 

“I didn’t know you felt that way”

 

“I hope your crush goes well, hyung” he finally turns to face Taekwoon, but he sees the black haired boy rubbing the back of his neck, as if he was really worried about all this, “Don’t worry, I won’t pester you or anything”

 

“It’s not about that”

 

“Chill, hyung, I’m not a lovesick teenager in love or anything” he lets out an unamused laugh as those words escape his mouth. No more words are shared between them for that night because Hongbin suddenly decides that walking away with the little bit of dignity he has is the best course of action.

 

Well there goes his idea of a pacific night doing his assignments, now he is definitely forcing Hyuk to do all that was due for the day after because his head is a mess now. The less he wants to do is to sit in front of his laptop today.

 

Crushes pass they say, Hongbin wishes this to be true so badly at this moment as he walks along the streets of Seoul at night with no intention of going back any soon. He just wants to walk and let his stride take him anywhere but his flat now. There have been messages from both Taekwoon and Hyuk on his phone-it hasn’t even been an hour since the three of them were together, but both of them are worried about him.

 

Taekwoon most likely because of having rejected him and Hyuk, for having had the most stupid idea in the world ever.

 

Hongbin looks up at the night sky and he sees the stars shining brightly above him, he squints as though he was judging them intensely. Like they are the ones to blame for all that is happening to him right now, but it is right there when he notices a flashing light in the sky, “Do things like this actually work?” he says to himself, the previous star made him lose the little hope he had-what can this star do for him?

 

But he wishes on it just because, “That I can get over this silly crush on Jung Taekwoon, that I can forget Jung Taekwoon”

 

It isn’t long before he feels someone grabbing him from behind and making him take some steps back “Hey! Watch where you are going!“, he hears the voice of a man talking to him and Hongbin blinks many times at the touch and at the stranger’s arms wrapping around his waist in a protective manner, he is taken aback, gulping. A bit embarrassed also.He is startled at the unexpected touch but what surprises him more is to see many cars passing by right before his eyes-he was so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot where his feet were taking him.

  
“T-thanks” he stutters. He doesn't want to be rude, this guy has just saved him from the possibility of getting run over by a car but he is feeling a little uncomfortable at the closeness and at the fact that it seems the stranger won’t let go of him, “E-excuse me, could you...? If you could just...let go of me I would really appreciate it..?”

  
“I will once I make sure the light changes and you can cross the street” is the reply he gets.

  
“I am not a kid” Hongbin exclaims as he frees himself from the stranger’s embrace and turns around to be met with a pair of really lively eyes, kind and lively, smiling and...really cheerful, the man’s eyes are looking directly into his own. He kinds of gulps at the sight.

  
This man looks otherworldly for some reason and Hongbin finds himself at a loss for words.

  
“Be careful when you are crossing the road’ he says with a bit of a pout,”Seriously, you were so lost in your thoughts-try to leave those for home sheesh”  
  
Hongbin feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, he must have looked so stupid walking around the busy streets of Seoul, gazing at the sky and sulking like the lovesick fool he was feeling as today. And what’s worse, his cheeks and ears feel like they are being set on fire when the man in front of him suddenly grins at him-like he had taken notice of his embarrassment and was enjoying every single second of it. He rapidly brushes the back of his ears with both hands, as though he was shooing away a fly. This only makes him feel even worse and wishing for earth to swallow him entirely right now. As if the night couldn’t get any worse than it already was.  
  
He feels like he is making a fool of himself and nothing is cooperating- the flashing lights of the cars rapidly passing by are making his blushed cheeks more noticeable, he believes. The lights won’t change, it even feels like it has something personal against him and won't let him flee this place, away from this stranger that while having saved him, is making him strangely nervous.  
  
“Are you alright?” He hears the man ask. ‘ _Far from’_ , he wants to reply but his only response is gazing at the floor while trying to avoid those eyes that are insisting in finding his. He only nods.  
  
“I am Cha Hakyeon, and you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploading chapter 2 of this fic! I hope you enjoy =)

There are some instances in life which you can call fate, some other moments and situations can be a result of a string of coincidences that can make things take a turn for the better or for worse. And then there is luck, when things happen by chance and it all can go either incredibly right or awfully wrong. But this night, Hongbin believes that the world is really pulling his leg and making a fool out of him.

 

The logical side of him wants to scream at him and engrave deep into his mind all the facts just to tell him that it was just meant to happen—Taekwoon overhearing him talking about his crush was just meant to happen on that night and there was nothing he could have done about it. Whether fate, coincidence or bad luck.

 

Just like the current moment he is living right now, the lights won’t change for one reason or another and it feels as though time is standing still with no intention of ticking ever again, “I’m Cha Hakyeon” the voice of the man in front of him still resonates in the back of his mind, this random stranger who has saved him from getting run over by the passing cars and who is casually introducing himself like it is no big deal.

 

However, Hongbin is slightly troubled about it all. Perhaps he is taken aback that someone would go out of their way to save his stupid self from being run over just because he was doing cliché cringe worthy things on a night that went wrong quite rapidly.

 

And Hongbin still feels awkward about it all, not only about having been rejected so fast but also about how the sudden contact with this Hakyeon dude just really made him freeze on the spot and made him stand on his place like an statue.

 

“Hello, you there?” he hears Hakyeon say as he is leaning forward, his eyes looking into his curiously, waving his hand right in front of Hongbin’s face to get his attention and that makes Hongbin’s body jump and take a step back as an immediate reflex.

 

“L-Lee Hongbin” he finally introduces himself. It is only polite to do so yet, he stutters and gulps, still not back to his normal self it seems.

 

“Alright, Hongbin-ssi” Hakyeon takes a few steps back without taking his eyes off Hongbin not even for a second, and that gentle smile still graces his face, it lights it all up in the middle of the night as though a star had fallen right from the sky and landed just in front of Hongbin to make his night brights. And all this makes him fail to understand the reason why his behavior has become so incoherent in a matter of seconds.

 

In the back of his mind, Hongbin only wants to find a culprit and he knows that the only one to blame is Sanghyuk—after all, if it wasn’t because of his little idea then he would be quiet, at home and finishing his assignments due the day after, at home and not out wandering around the streets of Seoul like a lovesick rejected idiot who also happened to almost get run over and ended up being saved by some random gorgeous guy named Cha Hakyeon, “Don’t be near the edge of the road okay?” Gorgeous and polite, though he probably shouldn’t even be thinking that.

 

Hongbin blinks when he hears the man in front of him speak again but steps forward upon realization of what Hakyeon means by that, “Crap” he mumbles as he turns around on his heels when he notices that just a few centimeters more and he would have fallen off the pavement and onto the road. He is no longer facing Hakyeon anymore and gazes at the lights which are just defying him and not willing to allow him to leave the place. He puts his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and sighs, his gaze fixed on the ground while trying his best to avoid any kind of eye contact with his savior.

 

 “Sorry about that—I was just startled, that’s all” he mentions, little hints of embarrassment being evident in his tone at least to him. Well hell, if he was already feeling dumb because of having done the most cliché thing in the world just an hour ago now that feeling is heightened because of reacting this way to that kind of physical contact that had no other meaning to it other than to avoid his death today.

 

“You looked really concerned though” he hears his saviour say, and it takes him by surprise. Though he’d rather not give much thought to the probably obvious fact that he wears his heart on his sleeve and that his expression screams rejection and lovesickness.

 

“Nah”

 

He hears Hakyeon chuckle, a really lively sound that catches all of his attention instantly and makes him look to his side, the other male is rubbing one of his eyes and doesn’t stop smiling for some reason and Hongbin kind of thinks that maybe he is laughing at his expense, doesn’t matter though-that smile looks really nice after all, “I saw you, Hongbin-ssi, so I can tell if you were concerned or not”

 

“Well I wasn’t” Hongbin replies kind of bitterly while trying to mask his feelings. He doesn’t want Hakyeon to see through him, he has had enough of being exposed for a night.

 

“Thinking too much?” Hakyeon asks, he takes some seconds before answering though. Pondering what answer to give him, after all, he shouldn’t really go into too much detail about his personal life with someone whom he has just met-even if he seems really friendly.

 

“Or not thinking at all” Hongbin replies, sounding more curt than he believed he would.

 

“You are really on the defensive side, huh?” Hakyeon sighs, but at least doesn’t look offended. However Hongbin believes that maybe he was too curt, too cold probably-and it’s not like he is like that at all but the fact that his emotions are making him react in ways he shouldn’t is what get to him.

 

“Sorry…” he apologizes though, his gaze fixed on the lights as he finally sees them change.

 

“Just be careful when crossing the road” Hakyeon mentions, a light pat on his shoulder before he is no longer in sight and just like that, he’s gone. Leaving Hongbin perplexed and wondering what all that was about. He places a hand on his own shoulder as he glances the way Hakyeon walked off to--a feeling he can quite pinpoint is travelling through his system and he just ends up shaking his head. It’s probably nothing.

 

“Yeah…sure” he mutters and takes a step forward to cross the road and find someplace to be calm and quiet.

 

But at the state he is in, he is even at a lost of where to go--his rational side tells him to go back home-that’s the safest place isn’t it? ‘You can get over all of this and go do your stupid assignments’. And another side of him tells him that ‘No, Jung Taekwoon lives right in front of you and you don’t want to see his face for a while.’

 

The stubborn side of his wins this fight though--so he decides that it may be a good idea to call one of his hyungs, after all they all happen to live close to each other and he doesn’t believe he will say no if he explains the situation.

 

Yeah as though explaining that Taekwoon overhearing he has a crush on him would be a nice situation to explain. He still takes out his phone and looks through his contact list though, looking for Lee Jaehwan’s name in it. If he is lucky--then all of this hasn’t still reached him. So right at the moment when he is about to press his number and wait until he picks up, there is an incoming call. ‘Lee Jaehwan’ showing on his screen, his name constantly blinking- as though he had read his mind.

 

“Hongbin, just where the hell are you? It’s past midnight—Sanghyuk has called and told me to look for you” Yeah luck wasn’t on Hongbin’s side today. Hongbin just sighs, he hopes that at least Sanghyuk hadn’t been so much of a gossip to tell Jaehwan about what happened at the park--but he wouldn’t be surprised if he indeed had.

 

Hongbin though decides to go straight to the topic and ask his hyung for help, “Jaehwan-hyung? Can I sleep over at your place?” there is a pause, as though Jaehwan was pondering about helping Hongbin in a time of need (of need to be away from Taekwoon in reality) before he suddenly tells Hongbin what he doesn’t want to hear at all, a negative answer, “What do you mean no? Hyung, I have nowhere to go tonight”

 

Jaehwan begins to sound stressed as the sound of lightning fast typing can be heard over the phone, “You have an apartment, you live with Hyogi and I have assignments to hand in tomorrow and you probably do too”

 

Yeah he is definitely stressed, Hongbin can tell but he still doesn’t want to go back to his apartment and he just can’t tell Jaehwan what is going on either, “Hyung come on!”

 

“Go back home—what you are doing out so late on a weekday anyway?”

 

“I can’t go back home hyung” Hongbin replies letting out a frustrated sigh. Home is the place he doesn’t want to be at today.

 

“Have you and Sanghyuk got into a fight or something?”Jaehwan asks, well at least this lets Hongbin know that Sanghyuk hadn’t talked that much about what had went on, “He sounded really worried” his hyung adds.

 

“No we haven’t,” Hongbin simply replies before actually considering that maybe he should argue with him, after all, he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for Sanghyuk. Hell, Taekwoon wouldn’t have found out if it wasn’t for Han Sanghyuk indirectly exposing him, “but maybe we should though”

 

Jaehwan snorts, “Lee Hongbin- go back home” he demands as thought it was that easy to Hongbin.

 

“I told you I can’t”

 

“What happened?” Jaehwan asks now sounding slightly concerned, “Taekwoon-hyung also called me and he sounded really concerned”

 

“Why would hyung be concerned anyway?” Why would Jung Taekwoon be concerned after having rejected him anyway? is what Hongbin really wants to ask but he fears he is sounding angrier than he should in his mind. He thought he was going to be okay-that this wasn’t going to affect him this much, but agh, being rejected without having properly confessed does suck.

 

“Did you get into a fight with Taekwoon?” Jaehwan inquires. He wishes all of this was just as simple a fight that he could get over with by apologizing and that there was nothing more to that.

 

“No…”

 

“Lee Hongbin” he hears his hyung mention his name a bit more sternly and this makes him snap a little. He understands that he is worried but still he wishes he would help him, even though he isn’t really obliged to do so.

 

“Fine, fine! If you don’t want to receive your hoobae at your flat I understand”

 

He hears Jaehwan muting the call for some seconds so he doesn’t hear whatever is happening on his flat, and a few seconds later he is back at the other end of the line, “Look—I have assignments to do and for some reason my own roommate is sulking on a corner so I can’t handle your whining and a sulking idiot”

 

“God, I’m offended” Hongbin mutters.

 

“Go back home, Lee Hongbin”

 

The call comes to an end just like that and it leaves Hongbin sighing in defeat. On top of that, he doesn’t have his wallet on him so it’s not like he can go sleep anywhere decent.

 

His phone buzzes again and it shows the name of the person who started all of this, “Why the hell do you keep calling anyway?” he mumbles, hoping to not look like a looney just because he is glaring at his device. Hongbin takes in his surrounding and finally takes a decision on the spot, “Maybe I should sleep in the park” he sounds silly even to himself but that way, at least he is nearby his place to go pick up the things so he can attend his classes. His feet take him there, and at least now he is more careful when crossing the roads-mind going back to Hakyeon saving him every now and then to the point he just shakes his head to forget about it.

 

Another incoming call takes his attention and Hongbin feels like he could really do without the constant ringing exasperating him even more than he already is. So he thinks it is for the best to already turn off his phone and rid of this or else he is not going to be able to sleep at all (even if he is seriously considering sleeping at the bench)-he sees the ID, it’s Sanghyuk again. The call dies and is it does, a hit of realization makes him blink--his stupid assignments due the day after haven’t been printed and much less finished properly. So he decides that it is best if he calls Sanghyuk and tells him to do him this favour and he doesn’t have to wait that much because Sanghyuk picks up almost immediately, “Yah Hongbin-hyung! Why didn’t you answer my many calls I—“

 

Hongbing quickly interrupts his hoobae and begins to snap, sarcastic tone accompanying his rant as he holds the phone next to his face, tapping his foot on the ground though he wishes for a while he could stomp on Sanghyuk’s stupid shooting star-if it were possible, but it isn’t, “I almost got run over by cars, I had no time to answer to your calls”

 

“Whoa, bitter” Sanghyuk replies. Yeah bitter like Taekwoon’s coffee, he thinks. And he also believes he shouldn’t relate everything to Taekwoon but he can’t help it.

 

“I just called to ask you for a favour” and he can already tell that Sanghyuk is going to make up excuses so he is quick to cut him off, “No—don’t even say you won’t do it, I did tell you that if this went wrong I would have you doing my assignments”

 

“But it didn’t go wrong I mean you got to confess to Taekwoon-hyung, right?” Sanghyuk replies, as though the whole thing hadn’t flopped right in front of his eyes.

 

“That wasn’t even a confession!” Hongbin retorts, even though it sort of was--but not the kind of confession he would have hoped for.

 

Sanghyuk takes some seconds to answer, as if he was studying the whole situation before speaking, “He found out you like him though”

 

“And he likes someone else—the world is pretty and all” that someone finds out you like them doesn’t really make a difference if your feelings aren’t reciprocated-in fact it makes thing turn awkward. And Hongbin learnt it the hard way, “It was obvious it wasn’t go nowhere”

 

“Hey your wish was to confess to Taekwoon, not for him to like you back”

 

“You little—“ Sanghyuk is quick to interrupt him though.

 

“So hyung, what do I print?” now he is willing to do him that favour, how convenient.

 

He sighs and just considers that giving Sanghyuk the instructions for him to help is the best thing to do at the time rather than keep on bickering, “I have a folder on my laptop, there are all my assignments for all the week, try to finish them somehow- I don’t know”

 

“I will just print your stuff and that’s it” his friend replies and that makes the lovesick boy lose his temper more than he already had.

 

“Han Sanghyuk, if I am feeling like total crap it is because of you and your stars”

 

“Don’t blame me, blame twitter” well that cheeky jerk now is poking fun of him and Hongbin is sure if Sanghyuk was there to see him, he would see how he would be throwing daggers at him for being a smartass in replying that way.

 

“Curse you and your shooting stars”

 

“Chill” Sanghyuk replies in between some laughs, he actually seems to be enjoying himself and if this situation involved someone else, then Hongbin would enjoy himself too. But he is being the subject of relentless teasing by the younger boy so it isn’t that fun to be on such position.

 

And it all flashes right in front of his eyes as he begins ranting, “I got rejected by Taekwoon-hyung, I have unfinished assignments, I almost got run over by cars and had to be brought back to reality—I’m freaking freezing cold out here, just how can I—“

 

“Chill, hyung, maybe that’s the step needed for Taekwoon-hyung to like you back” Hongbin is at disbelief at what he is hearing, there’s no way that Jung Taekwoon will like him back in Hongbin’s mind-especially not when he has already apologized to him and told him that he believes he has a crush on someone else. Yeah, all of that is not going to just make Taekwoon come to the realization that he was always in love with Hongbin and that he just needed to reject him to notice.

 

That just doesn’t happen in real life, Hongbin ends up shaking his head, “Hyung isn’t going to like me back”

 

And he dislikes just how Sanghyuk still sounds so positive about their hyung crushing on him, “I bet if you wish enough you will eat your own words”

 

He just scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Why am I even talking to you again?”

 

“Because you need a friend” Sanghyuk says as he hears the sound his laptop makes when it turns on, “The password?” Hongbin ends up telling him the password and makes a mental note to change it as soon as he is back home-not because he has anything to hide but he’d rather be safe than sorry. Or maybe, he just doesn’t want Sanghyuk to get access to his gaming accounts most likely.

 

“Hyung—I bet Taekwoon will end up liking you, if you wish for it” Sanghyuk states as though he was a hundred percent sure of this and as if he could read the mind of Jung Taekwoon. Plus this whole wishing business is turning exhausting to him, he really didn’t know Sanghyuk was so fixated on the idea that wishing for something with all your heart can make it come through, it is not rational--at least not in Hongbin’s book, especially not after what he experienced tonight.

 

“You are unbelievable” Hongbin says, “Hyung won’t like me at all!”

 

“I mean, not like you are bad—I mean I would like you, if I didn’t like someone already” He isn’t sure if he is supposed to feel flattered, if that was an indirect half-confession half-joke or if Sanghyuk really means for real he would actually develop an interest in him-if he didn’t like someone else. He didn’t even know Sanghyuk considered him a potential crush or maybe he is reading too much into it and perhaps he actually should feel offended.

 

“Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?” at this point being a second choice doesn’t sound that nice to Hongbin, not like he was told that directly-but that is what Sanghyuk’s words are sounding like to him at the moment. And no thanks, but he’d rather not date his roommate because he just can’t picture both of them that way.

 

And now that he did, he just shuddered a bit, Sanghyuk answers a simple, “Um yeah?” okay, a compliment, but still no.

 

“Why did I have to follow you and wish on a stupid star anyway?!” Hongbin shouts and he is just glad that there is no one around at this time to judge his outburst.

 

“Cos you are a sap deep down there” Well hell, maybe a bit but he really does dislike all those sappy things and acting like a sap.

 

“Uh-huh” Hongbin scoffs, “You are insufferable”

 

“Thank you” his roommate says proudly to the point it irks Hongbin but he’ll just let this slide for a bit, “Just how many pages—“

 

“I wished to get over my crush on Taekwoon” he suddenly informs his hoobae about his second wish--if the shooting star fan was on twitter that much then he must already know that another one of those cursed things ended up falling again.

 

Sanghyuk sounds perplexed at what he hears his hyung say but the only thing he manages to say is a mere “Why?”

 

“Because he won’t ever like me and I don’t want to build up false hopes and crap” there isn’t that much to explain really, that was the only thing left to do rather than holding onto the belief that things like that have any sort of effect on life, that wishing has any sort of positive effect on how the wheel of fortune turns. A rational person like him shouldn’t have even considered that- but if the stars were messing with him then he had to make use of them so they soothed the feelings until they diminish and ultimately leave him, “I’ll just find some place to sleep”

 

Sanghyuk can tell what Hongbin is about to do so he becomes alert and shouts at him, “Yah! Come back home hyung!”

 

Why? He is right in front of our flat anyway, Taekwoon is right in front of our flat, is what Hongbin wants to say, but he really doesn’t want to sound lame and let his façade fall, since after all, rejection does hurt. It doesn’t matter if it is just a crush that invaded your system for a few days or unrequited love that has lasted for months or years—being rejected does take a toll on someone, and Hongbin doesn’t really feel like seeing the person who has made him feel like that.

 

He really wants to forget about it, erase it from his mind, act like it isn’t that big of a deal to begin with and not behave like a lovesick idiot—but why is he feeling so stupid right now? And feeling stupid because of all this makes him feel even worse and makes him wish harder that somehow, someway, all those feelings were erased as easily as you can erase files from your phone. As easily as he is deleting Taekwoon’s texts.

 

‘Hongbin, I’m worried, come back home’

 

Maybe Taekwoon is actually worried, but he can’t bring himself to look at him in the face.

 

‘Bin-ah, we need to talk’

 

There is nothing to talk about, there is no need to expand on this topic any further, Hongbin thinks as he sighs and keeps on deleting all the texts from his hyung.

 

‘I didn’t mean to hurt you but we have to talk about all this’

 

There is a weird feeling invading Hongbin’s chest and he sort of feels a little bit guilty at behaving like this and knowing that Taekwoon is in fact aware that he has hurt Hongbin by not being able to reciprocate his feelings. And he really believes his hyung shouldn’t feel guilty about it even if he is bitter about the whole thing because you can’t force someone to like you back after all.

 

‘Hongbinnie? Do come back home’

 

The urge to reply to the messages is there, present and almost forcing him to type a reply and tell Taekwoon not to worry about him but he fights it really well, “Sorry hyung” he sighs.

 

The clock marks 3AM and he is already freezing there in the park, he is just a few meters away from his building but his stubbornness doesn’t allow him to return fully to his flat but he can’t really stand the cold at this time of the night, ripped jeans will definitely be a no go at night from now on. He sighs, this night will be a long one. The staircase at his building now sounds more comfy than the bench at the park.

 

//

 

Hongbin can hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to him in a haste, they are quick to make his slightly drowsy state become a bit aware of his surroundings and a sudden “Hyung?!” wakes him up completely.

 

That’s Sanghyuk right there, standing right in front of him while crouching in front of him as his face shows a concerned expression, “Hyung what are you doing here? Why are you sleeping here at the stairs—oh god why are you such a stupid hyung?”

 

And if he wasn’t so drowsy because of having slept so little he would have really called him out on that and say that he really isn’t a ‘stupid hyung’. He slowly sits up and when he rubs his eyes to be able to see clearly, a tune he really didn’t want to hear so early in the morning reaches him, it makes him freeze, “Just what is—Hongbin?!”

 

Next thing he knows, there are steps rushing down the stairs that stop right in front of him, “Taekwoon hyung…” when he looks up, he can see nothing but concern on his expression, it is written all over his face that he was really worried about Hongbin and he just doesn’t know how to look into his eyes. Perhaps it was a tantrum but still, it is difficult to face someone who knows what you feel about them.

 

“Are you alright? Why are you sleeping here?” He hears his hyung ask but he just can’t say that he wasn’t going to sleep in his room because when waking up he would see Taekwoon right in front of him. He doesn’t want to make things even more awkward after all.

 

Sanghyuk tilts his head to the side as he checks Hongbin’s temperature, well that cheeky jerk at least is concerned, “Have you been awake until late?”

 

“That doesn’t matter” Taekwoon cuts him off and helps to get Hongbin back to his feet, “Hyogi—you have his notes and his assignment don’t you?”

 

“Yes hyung” Sanghyuk says, a light pack on his backpack to signal that he has Hongbin’s assignment there, “Here it is”

 

Hongbin sees Taekwoon nod at the youngest of the three and then sees his hyung turning around and facing him, grabbing his wrist much to his surprise and dragging up the stairs, “Okay, let’s go to my flat Hongbin—I’ll prepare you something”

 

“Taekwoon-hyung just no, I’m alright, seriously I—“but he won’t listen to anything Hongbin says and he just can’t even complain that he doesn’t want to be on his own with him--he doesn’t want to offend him either or come off as a bitter immature idiot who can’t get over things even if he says that is not such a big deal because he is not some teenager. But god, he wishes he wouldn’t be sitting with his arms wrapping around him as though he was trying to keep himself from escaping and making a fool out of him.

 

He decides not to gaze at Taekwoon as much as he can and fixes his sight on the clock that is at his kitchen wall, even though that is where the older male has gone off too, “This is awkward” Hongbin mutters as he lowers his gaze and just stares at his own knees while making a face at the ripped denim around them.

 

“What do you want?” Taekwoon asks him.

 

“You only have coffee hyung” he says, maybe trying to lift up the mood or in fact low-key letting Taekwoon know he is that much of a coffee addict and Hongbin sees how his hyung looks slightly offended at it so he just faintly smiles, “Okay, tea is fine”

 

Taekwoon brings him a cup of tea and sits down next to him, gaze unmoving and intense to the point it is making Hongbin feel even more awkward than he already was. What’s worse is when Taekwoon reaches for his hand and gasps when feeling just how cold Hongbin is at the moment, “Hyung” he places the cup on the small round table at the middle of the living room and when he does, he feels Taekwoon making him sit down again, a hand on his forehead as he leans closer to him while checking his temperature, “Hyung stop” Hongbin asks as his body jolts and he makes some space between them.

 

“Maybe I should go look for medicine, sleeping out in the cold may cause you to be sick” Taekwoon says as he rises to his feet but Hongbin becomes alert because he doesn’t want to be taken care of by his hyung that much. If he wants medicines, then he has some at home--he doesn’t want Taekwoon to take care of him out of pity.

 

“Hyung—stop, there is no need to worry about me so much” he mentions with a sigh. It just adds to him feeling like more of an idiot than he already has behaved. He could do without those emotions.

 

“Hongbin, you slept outside and I am to blame” and he just didn’t want for Taekwoon to think it was his fault, in fact the only culprit is Sanghyuk or hell, maybe even himself because of being loud regarding feelings that were supposed to be kept locked in the depths of his heart and mind.

 

He averts his gaze and just murmurs, “Don’t feel guilty, it isn’t your fault”

 

Taekwoon kneels down in front of him to be able to meet Hongbin’s elusive eyes that do nothing but look way when he tries to see into them and talk calmly, like they used to “Can we talk about what happened?”

 

“There’s… not much to talk about” he whispers as he looks to the side, after all- what can be done about all this? It is going to pass eventually.

 

“Hongbin, we need to have this talk”

 

He doesn’t want to be rejected again in the span of a few hours, rejected by the same person and in less than twenty-four hours is something he’d rather avoid like the plague so he cuts his hyung off, halting his speech, “No we don’t, I know what you want to tell me and really—it’s fine, don’t feel guilty or anything”

 

“It’s not like I don’t like you” Taekwoon says and Hongbin wishes this didn’t make his heart skip but it does, and it doesn’t feel good at all because he feels like not so nice words are going to come after that so he prefers to not go into too much detail.

 

“You like me as a hoobae and friend, it is fine” he says, wishing for this conversation to be soon over, “And you like someone else”

 

Taekwoon bites down on his lips and sits next to Hongbin again, “I am not going to sulk hyung, don’t worry”

 

“I just don’t want you to feel what I feel when I can’t tell that person about my feelings” he hears him whisper and for some reason it comes off as a shock to know that Taekwoon has also been having these kind of problems regarding not being able to let whoever he is in love with of his feelings.

 

“If you love someone else it is fine, I’ll be rooting for you”

 

“Hongbin” he lifts his gaze the moment that his hyung mentions his name and when he does he is met with Taekwoon’s eyes gazing into him intently, studying his expression from up close—he is so near that Hongbin can feel his breath brushing against his skin and it startles him. It makes him gulp out of nervousness and he just doesn’t comprehend what has led Taekwoon to do something like this to him after having rejected him for the second time, albeit subtly.

 

“W-what what are you…” Hongbin stutters and as much as he tries to, he can’t help but to look into his black haired boy’s eyes and his gaze can’t help but to wander downwards slightly, to his lips. He hadn’t ever seen his crush so close before, he hadn’t ever seen him from such a close proximity and this is only making his heart feel nothing but conflicting emotions that clash like waves do against a cliff.

 

“You are really amazing and caring” Taekwoon whispers as he pats on the younger’s head and Hongbin shuts his eyes at the touch, it feels bittersweet- almost like bidding goodbye to a love that couldn’t blossom, “Trust me when I tell you that I wish I would have fallen for you instead”

 

It pierces and he really wishes Taekwoon had kept those words to himself because the least he wants right now is to hold any kind of hope, “But you didn’t…”

 

“Hongbin…”

 

“And you won’t…” he sighs. And he wishes it would have stopped right there, that Taekwoon wouldn’t have got even closer to him to the point that he can feel his breathing against his own lips, “Stop, feelings can’t be forced hyung, don’t try to…” Taekwoon’s hand falls on his cheek, his thumb caressing the side of it as their breathing is close to the point it is making Hongbin’s cheeks heat up and he doesn’t like that one bit. Taekwoon’s lips are hovering over his, his eyes are slowly closing like he is about to take his lips right then and there and that has Hongbin clutching his jeans as he is fighting to urge to give in and actually make this closeness become a kiss.

 

But instead he chokes out a “Stop, hyung please...” placing his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders and backing away, his heart still erratic, his mind a confused mess.

 

Taekwoon backs off and exhales loudly, “I…”

 

“I don’t want you to force yourself to like me out of pity hyung” He rises to his feet and coughs, gaze landing everywhere but on Taekwoon until it finally settles where it seems safest, the door, his escape route that is shouting at him to leave, “I’m leaving”

 

“Hongbin, wait—“

 

“I think we have talked about this enough, it was just an unrequited crush on my part” he babbles, says all too rapidly hoping that this gets his point across-that he doesn’t need pity nor for Taekwoon to try to fix things between this way. Seriously not like this, it doesn’t feel right at all for Hongbin, “Nothing more to it, hyung, don’t be yourself up for it or try to make it up to me”

 

He walks towards the door and lets his hand rest on the doorknob for a few seconds, finally being able to voice what has been hidden inside his heart for a few months now. It is odd how all of this lets him finally be vocal about it, be able to let Taekwoon know what he had kept a secret until now, “I really liked you, but you don’t have to pity me or stuff…” and he did it, he properly said it now and Taekwoon heard it from his lips that are still slightly trembling due to the nervousness of almost having been kissed by someone who doesn’t like him that way.

 

“I hope this doesn’t mess with our friendship” he hears Taekwoon sigh and he just hopes for the same, it would suck if they stopped talking because of this. However, the best thing for them both right now is to not engage in conversation at least for a while.

 

“I’ll be back to normal soon” Hongbin says, calmly, trying to convince himself that it will certainly be like that, “Just don’t ever attempt to kiss me again out of pity and we will be fine” but he rushes out of Taekwoon’s flat and down the stairs, passing by a surprised Sanghyuk at the gate of his building.

 

“Hyung! Hey we have to go to class—Hyung!” he pays no mind to the shouts of his roommate and just dashes away from the place, his legs pick up the pace in a way that it reflects the mad beating of his hearts just minutes ago and he isn’t thinking straight at all.

 

Taekwoon almost kissed him, rejected him but still almost kissed him and it is the second time that he has been told that ‘he isn’t that bad that he is good enough to crush on’ but why does it still hurt? And it hurts even more when it comes from Taekwoon himself.

 

He is trying to part from his feelings and suppress them yet all his emotions clash, from how he just doesn’t want to hold onto any hope, to feeling even bothered because he believes Taekwoon did all of that out of pity and Hongbin becomes frustrated at just how it only took Taekwoon to do that to make a mess out of him. A frustrated mess when all he wants is to move on.

 

He shouldn’t be walking as fast as he is doing right now, but he just wants to be away from it all, he doesn’t even want to head to classes because he will just see his hyung there and in his hurricane of emotions he is about to cross the street and a yell catches his whole attention “Watch out!”

 

He finds himself being yanked back into the pavement, a sudden grasp of his wrist and clashing against something, or someone as the loud sound of a car’s horn makes him blink and stay completely still, “Do you never watch where you are going?!”

 

That voice scolding him is unbelievably familiar, just like the warmth engulfing him right now ”That was a closer call than yesterday!” arm around his waist, a hand holding his wrist tightly and dark eyes looking into his own.

 

Perhaps it was just a string of coincidences, perhaps it was fate--but the only direction Hongbin’s eyes were gazing at that moment was into the eyes of the person who saved his life twice already. Into the eyes of that one man named Cha Hakyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to focus a bit more on the unrequited leobin aspect in this part before diving full force in the chabin aspect because it is needed and I like to build relationships in fics and take my time and stuff- I still hope you are enjoying this..attempt at fluff or romance..with light angst.. I don't even know what it is. I always angst a bit anyway.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and hope to hear some comments from you guys since that always motivates me <3   
> Also thank you to the ones who have given kudos to this work <3 thanks a lot! 
> 
> See you soon =)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and that this was nice.  
> Yes this is my eh attempt at fluff and unrequited leobin and well we will see how this one goes :)  
> Um  
> Yeah that's it..I feel a bit awkward asking for opinions and such so..xD anyway enjoy
> 
> You can find me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/rukiasrsr) =)


End file.
